This invention relates in general to portable electric testing devices and more particularly to a pocket size meterless device having a Light Emitting Diode indicator for testing capacitors as to whether they are shorted, open, leaky, or capable of holding a capacitive charge, for testing continuity of electric circuits, and for indicating presence of a wide range of voltages.
Prior electric testing devices of this general character are dependent upon relatively expensive construction, including electric meter movements for indicating capacitance values, are relatively large and bulky for handling in close quarters and subject to failure from mishandling or shock. Others utilize a neon indicator as the heart of the tester which necessitates use of voltages in excess of 60 volts which can be hazardous to the operator.